


小兔叽真好吃

by Rouzongzi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 22:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17692664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rouzongzi/pseuds/Rouzongzi





	小兔叽真好吃

埋在自己胸口的人小声哭泣着，“那你为什么不愿意碰我？”

揽着人的手一僵。

章远抬起头，直接吻上还有点发懵的樊伟，趁对方还未反应过来，双手环上了脖子。

像是打开了什么开关，樊伟眯着眼睛看着眼前专注和自己接吻的小家伙，加重了手上的力度。

等章远反应过来的时候，已经被压在了房间的门板上。

夏天的睡衣简直就是摆设，更别说男生只是单纯的T恤。

微热的手顺着下摆与肌肤接触，似带火星般在身上略过。

气喘吁吁地松开唇瓣，看着怀里面色绯红的人，樊伟喉结动了动，下意识地后退了一步，不想被人拉住已经皱掉的西装。

“樊哥，我愿意的。”章远泛红着脸，眼睛有点发亮。

一阵天旋地转，樊伟将人抱起，放在柔软的床上，脱掉西装一扔，俯身红着眼睛压了上去。

年轻稚嫩的身体，慢慢地被唤醒。

粗重的喘息声包裹在二人中间。

 

舔舐了一下手上的精 液，樊伟笑看着捂脸的小东西，将手擦净，拿出了床头柜里的润滑剂。

湿滑的手指塞入一指，便被早已湿热的内壁附住。

章远移开双手，看到的便是某位穿着衬衣拿着一瓶不用想就知道是润滑油的东西跪在自己双腿间。

现在还没反应过来就真是傻了。

“你！”质问还未说出，后穴便又挤入一指。

樊伟笑着问，“小远不舒服吗？”

说着两指在里面慢慢抽动起来。

“啊。。啊哈。。”全身涌上一股怪异的感觉，在对方的动作中，慢慢开始松软，当再次回神，听到了一阵阵噗呲的水声，脸砰的像是熟透。

感受到身下人的反应，放下瓶子，抬起一条腿凑近那张红红的脸，“小远可真是宝藏，出了好多水。”

说着在章远的惊呼声中又挤入一指，“好能吃。”

躺在床上喘着粗气，听到人的话咬着唇，微有湿意的双眼看着对方，身体不自觉随着手指的动作摆动。

樊伟俯身吻住了唇瓣，许久松开，“以后只有我能咬，知道吗？”

说着抽出了已经被不知是什么湿透的手指，借着抬起的腿，一个挺身将早已坚硬的分身送了进去。

突然过度的充实感让章远有点失神，只能睁大眼睛看着身上的人。

嫩肉层层吸附上来，缴住下 体，樊伟喟叹一声，在小家伙还没回神的时候，慢慢抽动起来。

噗呲的水声，肉体拍打的声音已经自己的浪叫声传入章远耳中，拉回了思维。

看清眼前人的脸，后穴收缩了一下。

这突然的动作刺激了樊伟，眯眼低头含住发出呜咽声的双唇，变换着方向进攻着。

感受到章远的身体紧张了一下，自己的分身被夹得更紧，松开泛着水渍的双唇，沉着声音，“小远，是这里吗？”

不待人回答，扶住腿，快速动作起来。

章远已经射过的分身在刚刚的动作中颤巍巍地立了起来，过多的快感蔓延到全身，分泌的液体打湿了床单。

持续的撞击产生了射精的感觉，突然被人摁住，无措地看着身上的人。

“小远等会儿，我们一起。”未说完，更加快速的抽插起来。

一阵白光闪过，抱紧身下的人，“小远，我爱你，你是我的，永远别想离开我。”

小家伙无力地用脑袋蹭了蹭，“恩。。”

樊伟嘴角微勾起。

夜，还很长。

 

 

15

年轻的身体总是有无限的活力，开了荤还分开睡那是蠢货。

章远顺理成章地搬进了樊伟的卧室。

小东西太美味了。

 

16

“成功了啊。”酒吧的卡座上，风情万种的男人靠在椅背上上下打量着对面害羞的朋友。

“恩。”章远低着头，吸了一口手中的橙汁。

杨修贤嫌弃地看了一眼在酒吧喝果汁的人。

“不过我丑话说在前头，先不说你们俩这身份问题，我看那樊伟不是什么善茬。”很奇怪，但是也不知道哪里奇怪。

“樊樊对我很好，也很君子。”章远害羞的抿了抿唇。

“。。。。”拿起酒杯喝了一口，“你开心就好，别被他发现。”

握紧手中的杯子，章远开口，“他知道了也不会害怕的！”

想到樊伟平日里虽然板着脸，但所有的事情都是为自己好，章远傻兮兮的笑了。

“别傻了。”杨修贤冷笑一声，“你还真用上心了，玩玩就算了，再这样我就把你扔回去。”

“。。。修贤，你今天怎么了？”章远觉得好友不对劲，可又不知道是哪里不对劲。

“没事，你快回去吧，你的总裁可要到家了。”糊弄过去，转移话题。

章远腾地站起来，放下杯子，“我先走了，修贤下次见。”

说完，急匆匆地跑了。

杨修贤看着人的背影摇了摇头。

这失恋到热恋也太快了吧。

17

仲夏的暑气过重，空调开的再怎么冷，也是不舒服。

 

“小少爷，怎么了？”管家从园外进来，看到将自己陷在沙发上的章远，上前询问。

“没事。”章远脸有点泛红，抱着怀里的抱枕摇摇晃晃地站起来，“我回屋睡一会儿就好了。”

管家想上前扶一下，章远摆摆手，捏着抱枕扶着把手走上去。

忧心地看着对方的身影，拿出了手机。

18

等樊伟到家的时候，章远已经把自己锁在房间半个小时了。

“多久了？”樊伟站在章远房前问管家。

“属下回来发现小少爷缩在沙发上，到现在已经过去半个小时了。”

皱了皱眉，欲用备用钥匙开门，被管家拉住，“怎么？”

“少爷，不合规矩。”管家还是知道内情。

“规矩？”樊伟笑了下，“他本来就是我的。”

19

樊伟开门进去，屋内一片漆黑，窗帘不知道什么时候拉上了，床上鼓起的小包包示意有人躺着。

“小远，怎么了？”樊伟走了过去，还未靠近听到一个软糯的声音。

“我。。我没事，樊樊你。。你先出去。”糟了，樊樊回来了。

挑了下眉，“你把自己捂在被子里这叫没事？”

说着上前扯被子，黑暗中看到的是人满身通红，细汗薄薄。

将手放在额头，“怎么这么烫？发烧了？”

明知故问。

突然的凉意让人浑身舒适，章远拉着人的手蹭蹭，想要更多，腿不自觉勾了上去。

 

樊伟压住今天特别热情的人，手在他身上抚摸着。

松开唇，“小远在勾引我，白日不宣。。”

还未说完，身下的人咬住了樊伟的唇，“樊樊，我没有。。你先。。先出去。。嗯~”

樊伟勾着嘴角脱下人仅穿着的内裤，往身后的小穴直接伸进两指，“都这样儿了，还说不要。”

“不，不行。。”章远挣扎着，想要逃脱，手却被人摁住，身体被禁锢住。

樊伟贴上去亲吻人的脸，手摸着人发热的身体，含糊着声音在耳侧说着，“什么不行。。”

章远软着身子躺在床上，一阵阵的快感涌上来，竟忘了要遮掩什么。

“恩？”手指从湿润的穴口抽出，摸上上方柔软的部位，“小远，这是？”

突然被发现了秘密，章远整个身子都紧张起来，睁大眼睛无措的想要推开身上的人。

樊伟笑着揉了一把毛茸茸的尾巴，“我的小远，还真是让人惊喜。”

20

章远整个人挂在樊伟的身上，手无力的搭在肩膀，身后的尾巴随着动作一晃一晃。

樊伟抱稳身上的人，忍不住揉着小白团，惹得身上的人一阵颤抖。

“樊樊，别。。别摸尾巴呜呜。”赤裸着的身体摩擦着衬衣西装，又是一阵颤抖。

将人往身上一扣，“你夹得这么紧，不是很喜欢吗？”

说完又狠狠撞了几下。

一股毛茸茸的触感搭在脸上，抬头一看，“小远兔子真可爱。”

章远听到这话恨不得整个人缩起来。

“我喜欢小兔子。”樊伟说着，将一只竖起的长耳舔了一下，惹得人一阵战栗。

21

“我记得公兔子随时发情。”已经不知道射过多少次的小兔子，被人抱在怀里，颤抖着说不出话。

“恩？”淅淅沥沥的黄色液体弄得地板到处都是，章远更是羞得不说话，“小远怎么了？”

“没。。”不得不开口，“我已经是上。。啊~”

“我知道。”樊伟将人按在卧室的书桌上，俯在耳侧，“小上仙。”

章远的身体僵住，不可思议地睁大眼睛，一只手遮住了视线，沉重的声音在耳侧，“放松点，夹得太紧了，不过，我喜欢。”

放心，即使成了上仙，公兔子的发情期还是很漫长的。


End file.
